


"Puzzle"

by Juurizumi



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Soul Sex, Soul fondling, blowjob, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: Series of extras of "Shards"





	1. The clock

**Author's Note:**

> [You may want to check this before starting](https://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/147140336875/incoming-so-i-have-some-stuff-for-you-guys-who)  
>  It's the only link between this story and the previous.  
> Stretch's first visit to Underfell

Papyrus was walking through the snow, looking at the surroundings attentively. Everything was in absolute silence, there was nothing but a whisper from the wind between the dry trees.

He had expected it would be audible if someone came. But as unpredictable as this world was, everything happened too fast for him to realize.

A hot breath spreading in his face, big maw half opened, long sharp teeth that weren’t just for decoration and a round white paw crushing his chest… Yep. _What a great welcome!_

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory?” The monster growled digging his claws on the tall’s skeleton sternum and clavicle, making the surface sting.

Papyrus shrugged, his soul was pounding in his chest but he couldn’t show it. Fear was a weakness, as far as he knew. “Does it matter?”

The dog laughed in a well humored pitch. “You’re right. You’re just easy XP” He concluded pressing harder on his chest, with enough strength to leave him without breath and make his marrow drip from the wounds. Maybe with one second more Pap’s ribcage would’ve ceded, maybe he would’ve shot a blaster. But before he could react the reinforcements showed up.

A violent wall of bones made the other stop and jump away, cursing in a low voice as his prey was stolen from him.

Pap felt how his hoodie was yanked and he landed in the ground like a bag of sand. “Hey… Red” He greeted lowly.

“Hush. Stay limp and don’t talk” Sans began to walk as he observed around in every step, dragging the slender body for a while. Since there was snow it wasn’t  so painful, but Pap would need a change of clothes for sure.

* * *

 

“C'mon Stretch, what were you thinking? That was dangerous!” Red began to scold him once they were inside the house. He checked a tenth time through the gap of the door before closing with a key and several locks.

Pap shrugged, trying to chill the other with a soft smile. “Yeah, i know. I just wanted to see how things work around here”

“This is not a fuckin’ amusement park, ya’ bonehead!” He said as he placed a light punch in his arm. Pap winced, the movement making his wounds sting.

“Yeah, but i wanted to give this a try, since you gave it to me” Papyrus waved the device in his arm lightly.

“I told you i was finishing a stabilizer for that, ain’t ya’ dizzy?” He asked looking at him cocking a brow.

“A bit” The tall skeleton chuckled. It was a rare thing to see Red so worried about something, he kinda liked it.

Sans sighed with a frown in his face as he brushed his hand in his forehead with bothersome. “Just… Would ya just shut up and take your clothes off?” He didn’t look at Pap when he went to the second floor, he just didn’t want to say anything else for now.

The tall skeleton sat on the couch and undressed, just leaving his pants on. He looked at his chest and sighed to the little cuts in the surface of his ribs and sternum with disappointment.

He had expected more from himself, it hadn’t been his best idea to underestimate this world by coming this way, and he didn’t mean to make the short skeleton worry.

Red came after some minutes with a clean t-shirt and a first aid kit. He looked more relaxed somehow.

They were in an awkward silence for a moment as Sans healed the wounds, but this upset and uncomfortable ambience didn’t last much. “Aw, my Pap got his firsts scars, i’m so proud” Red said childishly, chuckling as he covered the cuts with bandages.

Pap just smiled weakly, unsure about what to say. “Yeah, i wonder how many visits i would have to do before i end up like you” He knew that a normal monster would’ve been offended from such answer, but this was Red, the monster that laughed about the gore animes Undyne used to lend them.

He sniggered briefly and sighed in response. Both of them looked at each other with serious semblances and Papyrus found his chance to talk. “I’m sorry about this. I didn’t mean to bother you by coming suddenly”

Red huffed. “Nah, s'okay. I overreacted a bit there” He answered with a smile before he sat by his side.

“You were right about this place. Life is hard, huh?” Pap felt the short skeleton leaning his weight on his shoulder and breathing slowly.

“Yeah, but nothing i can’t deal with” He said with a shrug as he closed his eyes.

“You know, it would be safer if you just…”

“No. We’ve already discussed this” Red said as he moved away with an annoyed frown.

Papyrus raised both hands and tried to look relaxed. “Okay, okay” He leaned back on the couch with a soft sigh and looked at the roof, then to the banister and then to the tv. He glanced around the house to seek for the differences and the similarities with his old house, it took a moment until his eyes stopped in Red, who was silent and immerse in thought. The lack of furniture and the darkness in the room fitted with him.

He did look like a threat when the light was as dim as now, he was like the wild animal that would attack you in your worst nightmares. It was strangely appealing and Papyrus couldn’t deny how much he loved him when his soul was humming like now.

Red seemed to notice his persistent stare, because he looked at him after a sec and smirked amusedly. “In what exactly are you thinking?”

“Guess” He answered simply, his hand touching Red’s cheek in a loving gesture.

“Wow Pap, i’m flattered to have some space for me in that chimney you have for skull” Despite his teasing pitch, his face blushed warm and his eyes pointed Papyrus’ chest.

It was an unnecessary sign, he knew how his soul was glowing and the fact he wasn’t wearing clothes didn’t help.

Pap shifted closer and kissed the scar in his skull gently. Red relaxed and took his wrist to look at the device for a moment, the timer marking some hours left. He was still working on upgrades for the time to be unlimited, but it had been a big progress to extend the first fifteen-minute-traveler into a full six hour traveler that retained him in the other universe as long as he kept it attached to his wrist.

Papyrus distracted him from his invention with a soft pull from his chin. “Still worried about the time?” He asked tracing the cracks in his lower jaw before he kissed them.

[Check this before starting](https://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/147140336875/incoming-so-i-have-some-stuff-for-you-guys-who)

Red sensed the surface in his bones tingling from his contact. “A bit”

“Don’t push yourself too hard” Their teeth clicked together before Pap’s long fingers grabbed Sans’ lower spine and helped him to lay down in the couch below his slender body. “It’s okay if you take your time to develop this things”

“I uh…” He stopped at the teeth nibbling his neck and muffled a gasp. “…yeah, i’ll try”

The tall skeleton parted from his vertebra and looked at him, his hand coming up to his chin. “Time is relative after all”

Red blinked and looked at him surprised before Papyrus’ thumb trailed along the gap between his teeth and pushed inside of him to move against his tongue. Sans began to suck almost immediately.

“You left that book back at home. I like it” He mentioned before a soft hum vibrated on his teeth from Red’s actions to his finger.

* * *

 

“I have a new idea for you” Pap mentioned as he was getting dressed. He sat by his side, Red was laying in the couch, still naked.

“What?” He asked opening his eyes drowsily.

The slender skeleton smiled to his expression. He was already half asleep. “An interdimensional communicator” He said with a shrug.

Red closed his eyes and felt Papyrus’ hands on his shoulders. “Yeah? For what?”

Pap rubbed Red’s arms fondly. “So i can tell you whenever i want to come to visit…” He said kissing the top of his skull gently.

Red cracked an eye open, feeling really sleepy and pleasantly relaxed from his caresses.

“…i can work in something like that”


	2. Sour

“Just in time for MTT’s show” Red dropped his hipbone in the couch and took the remote. They were getting used to have lunch in Grillby’s before they went to the house to spend some time on the couch just talking, sleeping together or having sex. Since his brother was busy he’ll probably come back in the afternoon when Stretch was gone.

Pap gave him a look “Red…” He voiced pleadingly and Sans grunted. “You know i don’t like it”

“C'mon Stretch! Don’t be such a pussy!”

Papyrus sighed. Something he wouldn’t understand was this odd liking Red had took for his own timeline. He looked and acted a lot more confident than the first time he saw him but… He wished he could convince Red to stay in his universe with him and Sans when his machine was finished.

Somehow he was more attached to his brother now too.

Pap sat on the couch and hugged Red, hiding his face on the other’s shoulder to avoid seeing the torture show. Sans rubbed his cervical vertebrae absently. “Wanna lay down or somethin’?” He asked, noticing the way he was strangling his neck. Papyrus nodded.

The tall skeleton laid pressing his face on Sans’ chest, the other only passed one of his arms over his shoulder, still focused on the show. At least that’s how it seemed.

After some minutes, his short hand slid inside the collar of Papyrus’ hoodie, massaging his vertebrae and the beginning of every rib, making the other arch softly. Red’s rough phalange-tips raked gently between the grooves he found in his way, noticing Papyrus squirm. He chuckled.

Pap kissed his chest and lifted his shirt. His hand stroked Red’s spine and rubbed the gaps until he reached his hipbone.

A loud scream made him jump in his place and Red muted the TV with a snigger. “Too much?”

“Dumbass” Pap groaned and took place on top of Sans to kiss him, his fingers tracing slowly from his sacrum to his coccyx, drawing a whimper from him and erasing his teasing smile.

“You should use your mouth to do more of those” He said shifting his palm to Sans’ pelvis, enjoying the temperature of his magic hardening.

“Shut the fuck up Stretch” He said before he teleported them to his bed.

* * *

 

Red groaned softly at the hand still massaging his crotch, his hips moving upwards asking for more. Papyrus parted from the kiss and sighed with a soft smile.

“Can i suck you?” He asked suddenly, trying to keep the short skeleton calmed with slow strokes in his pelvis. Red’s eyes widened and relaxed quickly before he could answer.

“Uh… sure” He shrugged lightly trying to hide the uneasiness visible in his twitching eye.

“Yeah?” Pap began to pull down his shorts slowly, his thumbs tracing from both femurs to his kneecaps when he stopped.

Sans shivered. “Yeah” He sat softly when he felt Stretch too close to his only tibia. “Just lemme…” 

Papyrus gave him some room and looked with attention how he took off the replacement of his leg. He knew Red was a bit shy about his prosthesis, for some reason he didn’t want him to touch it so he always removed it when they were about to do it.

He left the metal object aside and laid again on the mattress, huffing nervously.

Papyrus rubbed the end of his right femur, feeling the cracks on it and looking at his reactions as he bent closer to kiss it. Red flinched lightly. He glanced up at him and smiled encouragingly. “Remember, i can stop whenever you want me to, and if there’s something that bothers you–”

“You won’t do it, i know. I know”

Red was a bit blushed and didn’t look so convinced about this, but he nodded softly. “S'okay…”

Pap just sighed and began to lick his chest, his hand trailing back to his pelvis to take his member and give him slow strokes. He hoped this would make Red relax, so he took his time by sliding his tongue from the sternum to his xiphoid process, feeling the cracks and the roughness with the appendage.

He reached for his middle spine. Red squirmed to his breath, he stopped a briefly until the other stilled. 

When the Red said nothing, Papyrus licked gently one vertebra and went down to a junction, pressing the gap to see his reactions.

Red’s spine arched slightly, Pap was able to hear a strained groan coming from him before he swiped the tip of his cock with his thumb and gave him a firm stroke.

The short skeleton seemed to relax and give in to his actions, his body started shaking and his legs fell loosely to each side.

It was a good sign. Pap licked his vertebrae down to his pelvis and traced one of his iliac crests to his pubis in one long lap.

Red let out a whimper and looked down to the tall skeleton with an unchecked panting.

Papyrus nuzzled the base gently, his hand still working the shaft in a lazy manner but stopping reflexively to look at the other. “You doing good up there?”

Red bit a moan when one of the tall skeleton’s fingers rubbed the tip of his cock. It was nothing he hadn’t felt before but he was getting really nervous from Papyrus’ closeness to his member and the magic gathering around his cervical to form a neck.

He nodded, unable to find his voice in something that wasn’t a pleasured sound. The other gave him a soft smile, trying to appease him.

He lifted Red’s hips gently, he knew the other will love to see him do it. Papyrus lapped the base of his cock a couple times, Red seemed okay with it, soon he held his breath to stifle every sound but did no motions to stop the other from his task.

Papyrus traced the whole length to the tip in a long lick and Red suddenly moaned. 

“Hnh” _ Oh stars. _ His tongue was amazingly _ soft, _ so  _ fucking _ soft. It was nothing like his bony hands, it was warm, wet and it made his gut flutter in unexpected embarrassment.

Papyrus seemed encouraged by the sound and repeated the same motion a couple times before he stopped and swirled his tongue on the head.

Red’s hips shook against his hands, it was a good sign despite his inexperience in this.

He sucked the tip to experiment and the short skeleton suddenly called him. “P-Pap”

Papyrus looked up and blinked, stopping every movement in concern.

Red’s eyes were bleary, his cheeks flushed dark as he licked one of his gold fangs hungrily. “Please” He asked in a coarse voice.

The tall skeleton shivered, his soul humming in his chest vividly. Red was so  _ beautiful  _ when he was eager, it always made him feel drunk with his pleading pitch and his gestures.

Papyrus wanted to make him feel more.

He let his tongue rest below the shaft while he took it in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and his summoned throat to go as deep as he could in a single move.

Red trembled unable to hold his voice in the firsts motions, but he found the rhythm quite unsatisfying after he got used. Despite his hard breathing he felt like nothing was really advancing from that point and he wasn’t sure if he was enjoying this or it was some kind of slightly pleasant torture.

Reaching the tall skeleton’s skull he gave it a light tap and smiled shakily between weak pants “You’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna make me cum”

Papyrus grunted, cupping que cock with the flat of his tongue and moving a bit quicker. He raised his look to the short skeleton challenging him silently.

Red squirmed a bit and his smile faltered, making Pap hum satisfied.

There was a hint of awkwardness in them when they exchanged looks in this situation. Papyrus suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down in discomfort, trying to keep his concentration in what he was doing. But Red’s hand rubbed his forehead and made him look up again.

Papyrus was flushed and Red was smiling at him playfully, maybe with a bit of empathy crossing on his face.

“You need to uh… Relax a bit more” Papyrus stopped and his cheeks turned more dark if possible.  _ Crap. _

He swallowed the saliva pooling on his mouth and tried to do as he was being said, returning to his task a bit more shyly than in the beginning.

Letting his throat as loose as he could, Papyrus took it a bit deeper and sucked gently with his motions. It took some time before Red spoke again.

“Use your… hands too” He whispered, moving his hips slightly to point Pap the right places.

The tall skeleton’s hands were resting on each side of Sans’ pelvic bone. One of them softly moved and began to brush the scarred surface of his iliac crest to his pubis and the other curled around the base of his cock to rub up and down in the length he couldn’t cover with his mouth.

Red stopped talking and began to gasp loudly after that, squirming constantly from the attention.

“F-feels good…” He pronounced weakly, his panting barely allowing the words to form and his short hand touching Papyrus’ crown lightly.

_ Fuck, _ he looked so  _ good  _ with that pleasured face. Red wasn’t usually so expressive about how he felt, so Pap got an amazing thrill from his sudden verbalization, making him suck harder and faster.

“Fuck… Y-you’re so w-warm… So… S-so fucking tight… Ah…” His quick and aroused babble encouraged the other even more. Red pressed his heel on Papyrus’ back, the crown of his skull hit the couch as he moaned desperately. But this moment of complete turmoil didn’t last much.

“H-hey P-Pap” He called breathless, unable to focus Papyrus in his blurry view. “S-sto–” He pressed his shaky palm on the other’s forehead in a gentle manner. He was unable to really push Pap away, but fuck, he didn’t want to come in his mouth!

The tall skeleton didn’t stop but slowed down and looked at him with a feverish semblance. He growled and the vibration made Sans squeak slightly.

He knew he was about to come, and he wouldn’t stop now.

He used his long tongue and stretched it around the base, beginning quick strokes as he kept sucking.

Red squirmed and bit one of his knuckles in a desperate try to stifle his voice “D-don’t…” He mumbled between his teeth. The waves began in his hips and traveled from his spine to his ribcage, feeling hotter and better every time. A part of his head began to spin when he arched his spine and dug his phalange-tips in Papyrus’ skull suddenly, pleasure reaching every little inch of him making his bones rattle as he filled the other with is wet and warm cum.

His head was amazingly dizzy and in a mess from the feeling. His knuckle had sent a little warning of pain before he cracked it between his teeth, a bit of blood had been spilled from the little cuts he had done. 

Papyrus sucked one more time before parting and licking his teeth, swallowing loudly. The taste wasn’t pleasant but nothing he couldn’t handle for a moment before having some honey to rinse it.

He looked at the short skeleton with a smile and bent closer to kiss him.

…but Red turned his face away.

“Red?” He asked concerned with the light frown the other wore. Sans mumbled something. “What?” Pap said arching both brows. Was he mad at him or something?

The short skeleton blushed deeply, avoiding his gaze as much as he could.

“Hey, uh…” Papyrus scratched the back of his skull, feeling guilty suddenly “Shit, i’m sorry for not stopping when you told me to. I broke our promise, i guess”

“Is… S'not that Pap” Red spoke weakly as he covered his eyes with one hand. Papyrus frowned.

“Hey what is that? You hurt yourself?” He took the short skeleton’s hand and pulled closer to examine the wound. “Do you have an aid kit? I’ll go get it.”

Red took his time to answer as he sighed in discomfort “…Yeah, is in the back of the closet”

* * *

“So…” Papyrus had finished bandaging Sans’ hand when he took his hoodie and pulled out the bottle of honey, unable to stand the sourness in his mouth for much longer. With a long swig, he sighed and looked at the short skeleton. “…are you still upset with me?” He asked before he sat on the edge of the bed.

Red sighed. “I told you i wasn’t upset, really, s'nothing Pap”

“Red _ please _ ” Papyrus grumbled. “If you don’t tell me i won’t know what i did wrong”

The short skeleton began to blush. “You didn’t do anything wrong, is… Is just me” He said as his eye sockets went down. 

Papyrus knew that look. “Is there… Something i need to know?”

The other’s cheeks blushed deeper and the tall skeleton arched a brow, he couldn’t read Red’s gestures at all. He had thought it was something related with his past, it looked like it was too much for him to handle.

Pap sighed and stroked the side of Red’s skull “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me now”

Sans looked up and relaxed a bit. For a moment, the tall skeleton could’ve swore it was the kind of moment when he would receive a grateful kiss, but nothing else happened. Welp, he had to get it himself, didn’t he?

He shifted closer to the other, closed his eyes and tilted his head, but suddenly something covered his teeth.

Opening his eye sockets he looked at the other, his face flushed dark in pure embarrassment. Before he could ask, Red spoke without looking him.

“Go wash your mouth”

Papyrus blinked incredulous, not knowing if he should laugh or silently obey. He snorted.

“What? You shy about this all of a sudden?” Pap said with a snicker. The last thing he would’ve expected from Red was this and it was fucking  _ hilarious. _

The short skeleton covered his face with both hands. “I f-fucking k-knew you’ll l-laugh. Just s-shut up and go-!”

“SANS!”

Both of them jumped and looked at each other as the front door of the house slammed open.

“It’s boss” Red spoke, forgetting for a moment of their chat.

Pap smiled suddenly to the short skeleton and the other replied with an horrified semblance. “You’re not thinking what i think you’re thinking”

“C'mon Sans. It can’t be that bad”

“SANS, WHERE ARE YOU, LAZYBONES?! YOU KNOW I HATE WHEN YOU DON’T ANSWER!”

Red stood up, his brother was getting closer every fucking second and Pap wanted to stay?! What was wrong with him?!

He tried to reach Papyrus’ wrist to press the switch of the device but the other easily avoided his move.

“Pap please!” He whispered as he looked at the door.

Pap chuckled “Okay, okay” He said tenderly, loving to see Red so freaked out. “Only with one condition”

The short skeleton looked at him in horror.

“SANS!” Papyrus roared.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just press the switch Pap!”

“I want a kiss”

Red felt his body freezing, literally a cold wave took over it and made him want to fucking _ cry. _ This was too much for him. Too goddamn much.

The tall skeleton sniggered one more time when the loud stomping and the yells were on the door of the room. He bent to kiss Sans’ skull and gave him one last look before he disappeared in a blip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Red has a little trauma i never got to explain when it comes to taste his own cum. A particular bad memory, i guess.


	3. Steam

“Bath together? _Seriously_ Stretch?” The short skeleton looked at him incredulous. What was up with him lately? His ideas became more awkward every time, inventions, proposals like living together, meeting his brother. It was driving Red crazy!

“It’s not like i’m going to find something new down your clothes. Am i?” He asked following the short skeleton upstairs.

Red shrugged. “Well, no but… ”

“Please?” Pap said using that tone. The tone he knew Sans couldn’t reject, making the other stop. He sighed heavily, like it was the hardest decision of his life.

“Fine”

* * *

The tub was cramped for both of them, but they found their way into it by shifting closer to each other. Sans’ spine brushed against the tall skeleton’s chest, their pelvises touching faintly, Papyrus’ breath warm against his shoulder, caressing him softly.

Papyrus began to kiss Red’s nape gently, knowing he didn’t need to hide his  _ intentions  _ with all the proposal, openly provoking his lover with tender touches.

His hand was placed on the shorter’s chest, his phalanges rubbing the gaps between the ribs and curling around them with slow strokes as the hot water filtered in them.

Red didn’t seem to mind at all, letting the shifts in his breath express how he felt about the caresses. He lifted his arms and placed both hands behind Papyrus’ head, grabbing the edge of the bathtub to give the other more room.

The tall skeleton stopped for a brief moment in shock. Red used to be amazingly pissy about the way he touched and took his time to find sensitive spots, his reaction was out of character. But that only aroused him.

His tongue formed and he began to lick Red’s shoulder, penetrating all the gaps between his bones and rubbing the insides, the other’s spine pressed harder on his chest and shook to his touches.

“S'good?” He asked barely above a whisper, his index finger tracing the edge of Red’s false ribs and trailing close to his spine. Sans shuddered under his touch, and he hummed satisfied.

“Just odd…” The short skeleton turned his head slightly to look at Pap though his false eye. His sharp teeth pressed gently on the side of the tall skeleton’s jaw and licked it eagerly before a gasp escaped from his teeth.

Papyrus’ hands found their way to his middle spine, one came further into Red’s ribcage, tempting the inner side of his vertebrae and ribs, while the other took his time tracing the lower spine and reaching his hipbone.

He felt attentively every reaction in the short skeleton’s body, loving how Red squirmed and clenched his teeth when his fingers began to prod his sacrum. Papyrus couldn’t help to be concerned about the limited movement inside the ribcage.  _ Was it okay to go on? His soul was there… Would Red warn him before he went too far? _

Pap kissed the side of his skull, letting that hand rest for a moment in his spine. His phalanges brushed Sans’ ilium slowly. He had a faint memory of the short skeleton whining in pleasure when his cum dripped there, Pap was assuming he liked the feeling.

Red held his breath for a moment and writhed, trying to stifle his voice.

A year ago he would’ve rejected this type of contact for sure, he used to hate feeling so vulnerable like he was now. But _shit,_ he had been thinking about the tall skeleton’s touching _so much_ the last year _,_ he couldn’t not give in so easy to the sensations now that it was happening.

Pap nibbled his neck, scraping each vertebra with his teeth. Red tilted his head meekly, unable to hold a sweet whimper.

“ _ Goddamnit _ , Papyrus…” He sighed suddenly, seeming strangely satisfied with this.

Papyrus’ self-control weakened.  _ Fuck, did he have to be so goddamn sensual to say his name? _

The hand inside Red’s ribcage began to move one more time, a bit less doubtful than before. He traced every gap and notch, counting slowly. _ One vertebra, two vertebra, three vertebra… _ When he reached six, Red was a panting mess and letting out some moans from time to time. He had stiffened a bit, yes, but he didn’t say anything about the closeness to his core.

He was making that beautiful expression Papyrus loved and he knew he was making him feel good: his tongue was lolling out, he was drooling, panting raggedly as his ribcage stuttered.

“Red?” Papyrus whispered on the side of his skull. The short skeleton seemed to have difficulties to focus his view, he didn’t answer but the other knew he was listening. “Is it okay if i… You know.” 

Red pressed harder on his body and withdrew his tongue before he swallowed…

…and nodded.

Papyrus’ pulse raised and he pulled the short skeleton closer to kiss him.

He decided to leave the little soul in his place for now, he just enveloped it with his fingers gently, feeling Red’s tremor to the action. Pap took his time and let him get used while his other hand moved around the other’s pelvic bone. He felt the firm erection formed there but he went a bit down, he traced his pubic symphysis with feather-like touches and Red writhed with a hum.

Papyrus brushed one of his phalange tips on the inner side of his obturator foramen and gave his soul a slow caress, the short skeleton arched his spine and hit the back of his skull on Pap’s shoulder with a moan.

He couldn’t move at all, the sensation had made little black spots tint his vision for a moment. “… _ Fuck _ ” He sighed as his body relaxed in a shudder.

“Such language” Papyrus chuckled.

Red only grunted. _ Shit, _ his soul felt really warm in the tall skeleton’s palm. He had pictured this moment so many times he had lost the count, but in his mind there wasn’t a fucking tub or so much steam like in this room. He was beginning to feel dizzy.

“Is it okay if i go on?” Pap cupped Red’s cock with his palm and gave him a soft stroke as he traced invisible lines in his core, the water making his movements a bit clumsier than he wanted.

The short skeleton’s breath stopped for a moment but not so long. Red moved his hips as an answer, searching for a familiar warmth in the other that helped him to feel safer.

Papyrus gasped to Sans’ hip pressing his own erection and asking for it. _ Crap,  _ he hadn’t expected that but he wouldn’t reject the idea either.

Pap released his soul to have his both hands available. Lifting his short body he helped him to get into the right position, both femurs supported on the sides of Papyrus’ body.

He thrusted in softly, and put his hand back inside Sans’ ribcage, who seemed to relax in the penetration. The tall skeleton took his soul with more confidence once he was totally inside of Red and placed his free hand on the other’s hip. 

He gently rubbed one of the scars in his core and the entrance tightened, making both of them gasp.

Papyrus began to thrust softly, the water around them starting to form waves and splashing sounds that mixed with each other’s voice. It will probably be a mess later but right now it wasn’t important, not when Red was moaning in such an arousing manner.

With every stroke in the short skeleton’s soul, a contraction pressed Papyrus’ cock inside of him, sending electric shocks of pleasure to his body and urging him to pick up the speed.

Red couldn’t say which was up and which down anymore, everything felt numb and in delightful lust, his head was spinning and the steam almost choked him with the small amount of oxygen he was able to get with his unchecked panting. He wasn’t able to tell if his soul or his body would come first either, but both felt equally good.

His core tingled alarmingly in his chest when Papyrus began to talk to the side of his skull telling him how _ beautiful  _ he was, how his  _ voice  _ was turning him on and how  _ hot _ Red’s soul felt in his hand. The sensation of being overstimulated by the talking and touching made his head absolutely numb in ecstasy as he came.

Papyrus followed him just a couple thrusts after, his body shook and he groaned, nuzzling Red’s neck before he began to pant.

They remained quiet for some minutes, the slender skeleton felt Red’s soul beating quickly in his palm. He didn’t want to let it go yet, he liked the feeling of warmth, the aftertaste of agonizing pleasure. It took a couple seconds, but he finally pulled back his hand anyway.

Pulling out from the short skeleton, he hugged him, praising him for being able to allow the moment. “I’m so proud of you Red, i love you”

“...What the fuck Stretch?! You sound like my brother!” A slight hint of disgust crossed his face by the sweetness. 

_ Some things never change, _ Papyrus thought cocking a brow in surprise. “I didn’t know Edgelord knew how to praise”

Red frowned moved around to sit on his lap facing him. “He is… Ugh… He has changed, okay? And don’t call him that!”

The tall skeleton chuckled. Topic for later. “Anyway, really, thank you”

Red’s scowl grew. “For what?” He seemed really confused.

“For letting me do this” The tall skeleton stroked the side of his skull lovingly.

Red snorted, trying to relax a bit. Something was bothering him. “You don’t have to thank me for this” He said with a shrug.

“Why?”

Sans rolled his eyes. “I… I’ve done it to you before and i didn’t thank you for it”

“I know. But i wanted to do it”

Red sighed unhappy. Papyrus understood that something was on his mind and he wouldn’t let it go. “What is it?”

“I…” Red looked down, to the water that was beginning to feel cold. “I’m sorry”

“What? Why?” He was still cupping the short skeleton’s cheek and he stared at him in concern, but the other pushed his wrist away. Papyrus felt hurt by this, but it was replaced by surprise when the other nuzzled his shoulder and hugged him.

“I should’ve done this sooner, but i was so scared before. I never really trusted you Pap, not like now” He confessed with a weak voice. “I used to think that if i allowed this kind of thing you’ll immediately dust me or something”

Papyrus felt his soul shrinking and grit his teeth for a moment. “…even when you showed me your soul?”

_ “…Even then _ ” Red answered tightening his embrace.

The slender skeleton took a second to analyze the words. Like a heavy rock falling on his chest, realization came to him.

He had been naive in the past. He had really thought that Sans trusted him. It was a disappointing thing to know, but it was something that already happened, he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I see” He answered simply. He wasn’t satisfied with knowing this, but at least he didn’t doubt that Red trusted him now. He rubbed the back of the short skeleton’s skull soothingly, feeling the other relax lightly.

Sans was expecting his words to make him feel calm, but none came


	4. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: High levels of awkwardness ahead

“I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you”

“I don’t doubt it”

The two skeletons were walking through the snow, both hands on their pockets and cigarettes resting in their teeth.

The night was calm and cold, it made contrast with the house where they had installed the lights he remembered from the old one, and even it wore the same glowing warmth that had the word “home” written in it. 

Papyrus barely parted the door when  a quick wave of air coming from the inside pushed Red some steps back.

He grunted before he patted the back of the little skeleton squeezing him painfully. “Yeah, i missed you too Blue” He said with a breathless chuckle.

* * *

 

“Oh geez, i missed those tacos so much” Red said with a long sigh as he rubbed his chest.

Blue beamed at him. “Of course you did! Masterchef Sans makes the best tacos in this world after all!”

Red laughed before an evil smirk crossed his face. “Yeah? My brother said something similar when i went back home, i wonder who is better…” He cocked a brow to the shorter skeleton and the other raised his chin proudly.

“I’m the best, i’m unbeatable!” He affirmed pointing his chest with his thumb. “I’ll definitely challenge your brother one day and demonstrate my skills!” He was so sure of his words that Red felt a shiver running through his spine. The idea of his Papyrus meeting Blue was kinda terrifying, he may even squash the little kid like a fly just from looking at his cheerful personality.

“Yeah…”. It was a big no-no, he thought with a snicker “…maybe someday”

“We should have a dinner sometime with him”

Red froze for a complete minute before he turned to Papyrus, who had just made the most  _ ridiculous _ proposal he had ever heard in his entire life.

“Yes! We should! I’ve always wanted to meet him!” Sans said excited for the idea with big starry eyes.

Red didn’t disguise much when he cocked a brow to the tall skeleton.

“We’ll arrange that for someday soon, bro” He added with a calm smile.

Red denied lightly with his head as his teeth articulated clearly a mute ‘no’ to the other.

“I’ll look forward to it!” Blue replied with a big smile, not realizing he and his brother were the only ones in accordance.

* * *

 

“In what the fuck are you thinking Stretch?” Red was pacing from side to side in the room, speaking in the maddest pitch he could manage between whispers to not wake the little Blueberry who had fell asleep while watching the tv. “You don’t want to meet him” He stopped and looked at the tall skeleton lifting his little brother and teleporting him upstairs. 

A couple minutes later he was back, and Red faced him to continue “ …and you certainly don’t want Blue to meet him” 

Pap grabbed his shoulders with a relaxed semblance and pushed him softly, making him walk backwards.

“Red, Red… You need to relax. It’s just matter of time before he finds out and begins to make questions”

Sans fell on the couch clumsily and looked at the other with a deep frown when he left the room one more time.

Was he really delaying the inevitable? He wanted to prevent their encounter as much as he could, he really did, but it was so hard and tiring when Stretch just kept being so goddamn stubborn about meeting his brother.

Papyrus came back, he had two glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He left them on the floor and looked at the short skeleton with a serious yet relaxed demeanor. “Look Red, i don’t think your brother is a bad monster, and you’ve said he has changed. I’m sure is nothing i can’t deal with, and i don’t think it’s okay to hide this from him”

Sans looked at the floor and sighed. It made sense. His brother would probably understand if he took the time to explain what was happening now and what had happened the time he had been missing. He did hate to hide things from him but avoid the confrontation of those awkward talks was part of his nature.

He blinked a couple times before he replied, a bit more calm than before. “I guess you win” He muttered sliding his palm through his nape with an annoyed shrug.

“Thank you” The taller answered happily. It took a long, awkward minute for Red to look at the other questioningly. Stretch was awkwardly standing in front of him in silence, so Sans patted the couch by his side.

Papyrus supported both knees on the floor to be at the other’s height, handing over a small object. Sans opened the egg-shaped thing and stared at the content with curiosity as he tilted his head.

“What are these?” He asked looking at the simple and thin silver rings held by the white box. 

Papyrus shrugged before he answered. “This is um… how humans engage and bond to each other. They trade these and some cheesy words in a ceremony when they want to spend their lives together”

Red scrutinized the little things, they were really  _ tiny _ , they wouldn’t fit in a human finger for sure…

He began to laugh nervously when he realized what Papyrus was proposing suddenly. “That’s not how monsters do, though” He said cocking a brow. 

Red found himself thinking, if he had any skin, it would be all bristled.

Pap tensed up with his response: it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, but he supposed this will be a bit more easy for Red to accept. He hesitated. “Uh… i... If you take the ring i’ll guess it’s a yes to that too”

Red blinked almost compulsively, trying to hide the coils and knots forming in his stomach.  _ Shit _ , he thought about that long before this moment, he already knew the answer.

He pulled out one of the rings and offered a palm to the other, which was filled with Papyrus’ shaky hand.

“Sorry, i don’t have any cheesy words to say to you” He chuckled, finding difficult to make the ring fit in the right place.  _ Why was he so fucking quivery about this? _

Papyrus sniggered with the same tremor before he took the box and pulled the remaining ring. “Me neither” He said taking Sans’ hand softly and sliding the ring in his finger, the cold metal making him shudder. 

Sans would’ve expected he would say something embarrassing, but nothing came before a moment. “Oh wait, i think i do”

“Please don’t!” Red said in an outburst suddenly, as his cheeks blushed darker.

“Aw c'mon! It’s no big deal” He said with an unsure pitch.

Red looked at him with defeat. “Ugh… f-fine…”

It was weird for them to not smile for more than a minute when they looked at each other, so when their eyes found, their mouths curved, more from being at the edge than anything.

“I… I love you” He said softly, with a shaky stroke in the side of the other’s skull.

Red couldn’t count how many times he had heard Papyrus saying those words, his soul pounded harder when he did. But he had never actually said them before. 

It just came naturally.  _ “…i love you too” _

Their faces flushed darker if possible and Red covered his mouth like he hadn’t meant it.

They looked at their hands together without knowing what else to, the silver glinting in the dim light of the house. It just took an awkward minute for Papyrus to react and stand up from where he was.

“L-let’s get wasted!” He sputtered rapidly.

Red’s response was immediate. “Y-Yeah!”

 


	5. Him

“Sans! We have to talk!” Papyrus slammed open the door of the workshop and looked at his brother hunched on the floor, totally focused on the device in his hands.

“Wassa’ matter Boss?” He answered immutable. This only seemed to irk the other even more.

“This is the fucking matter!”

Suddenly, a piece of cloth landed on Sans’ face, making him jump. Small metal pieces scattered in the floor with little clattering noises.

“Hey! What the fuck Boss?!” He yelled taking the fabric with his hand “I’m trying to…!” Red felt his soul skipping when he recognized the colour and the smell of the hoodie he had in his palm. 

_ Well fuck _ , he forgot to hide that, didn’t he?

“Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?!” The tall skeleton roared. “And who the fuck gave you permission to bring your filthy  _ clients  _ to the house?!”

Sans felt something freezing on him. He never told Pap anything about what kind of _ job _ he did to pay the rent of the house,  _ how did he knew? _ “Woah, woah, stop it there Pap”. Red stood up and sucked a deep breath. “He’s… He’s not a…” He huffed nervously massaging his nose bridge. 

_ Okay Sans, calm down, breathe _ , he spoke to himself.

“…Whatever. I don’t do that job anymore Boss, i really don’t”. He said embarrassed, forgetting for a moment about Stretch and trying to organize his head.

“Then why the fuck is a  _ whore’s  _ clothes in your room?!”

“…how the fuck did you call him?” Ohh, Boss had just cut the wrong cable of the bomb. If he kept going something was going to blow and it wasn’t going to be nice at all.

“I called him a…!”

“Shut the fuck up” Red stomped closer to his brother and despite the size difference, he somehow managed to look menacing when he yanked Papyrus down from his scarf. “Don’t you dare call him like that again. You don’t even know him”.

Papyrus blinked surprised. It’s not like they hadn’t argued this way before, in fact, they did it a lot since Sans came back and he somehow had picked a liking for it. It was better than the shaky wimpy loser he used to be.

What had startled him was that Sans was talking about someone than wasn’t him like he actually had some _ respect  _ for him.

“And about  _ who _ exactly are we talking about?” He replied in a slow, threatening manner.

Red’s eye twitched and his expression relaxed slightly. If he kept rising his voice, violence was going to happen. He didn’t need that. “He’s a… um… friend i guess” He answered letting go of Papyrus’ scarf.

“A  _ friend _ ” The other repeated settling the garment around his neck. Both knew that such word didn’t exist in their world. “And one with who you _ sleep _ ?” The tall skeleton pointed the hoodie, not missing the lame attempt of lying.

Sans grunted. “You wouldn’t understand Boss”. What kind of word could he use for his brother to understand? _ Mate? _ The closest word the younger knew for a romantic partner was probably ‘whore’.

“What is it so hard to explain?” Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.

Red sighed. He had to talk about  _ this  _ sometime, did he?

“Look Pap, he’s different. He’s not just a whore or something fleeting”

“Different” This repetitions made the short skeleton completely uneasy, like he was using the wrong words. The other stared at him and squinted questioningly. “Did you two  _ bound _ ?”

Sans felt like choking and his face flushed suddenly. “What? No! We didn’t! I mean…” He lowered his voice and took a deep breath, his soul was pounding lively in his ribcage. At least Papyrus was understanding what he was trying to say. “Not yet but…” His gaze fell on the floor and then to his ring, unable to keep eye contact.

“You’re planning to” The taller completed, his face indescribable.

This was the most embarrassing situation Red had experienced in his entire life. “…yeah” He replied weakly.

A long, lingering silence filled the room. Sans couldn’t even imagine what his brother was thinking about this, but a seventy percent of his logic said it was going to be a struggle to see Stretch from now on.

Suddenly Papyrus sighed and walked through the room to pick up the orange hoodie before he went to the doorframe. Red wondered if he was thinking in burning the garment or something for a moment, Stretch wasn’t going to be happy with that.

“I’ll let it pass for today. Don’t let him throw his filthy shit on the house” He said with a scowl. Before Red could sigh in relief, the other spoke one more time. “And i would like to meet him. I want to make sure he reaches my  _ standards  _ since he’s going to be my  _ brother in law _ ”

Red flung his jaw open and if he could turn off the bionic eye, both of his eye sockets would’ve went dark.

He only could think a single word for this:

_ Nightmare. _

 


	6. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to take so long to update this. It's the ending of this series.

There was not many words they shared before ending on the bed, kissing each other with a feverish passion, searching for their breaths in need.

Red would never know when he forgot how to have sex and when he began to make love to his partner. He would never realize when his caresses became as gentle as Papyrus’, or when his kisses stopped searching to please and started to actually feel the other. It was strangely nice to surrender to his desires without being immerse in fear that he might make the wrong move.

He pulled off the taller’s hoodie and his t-shirt in no time, licking his neck and running the tip on the ridges. He felt Papyrus’ hands touching his middle spine and stroking it, making Sans shiver.

Red grazed his teeth on the surface of Pap’s clavicle, drawing a gasp from him.

The short skeleton looked at him with an amused smile, enjoying his reaction. He took his time to bite and tease his sternum and his ribs, looking, feeling with attention how the soul inside pulsed faster and louder every second.

Papyrus noticed how much Red was lingering in his ribcage and looked down confused by the odd behaviour. He felt his pulse raising uncontrollably to the magic playfully tying his soul, menacing to manifest it outside of his ribs.

“May i?” Red suddenly asked with a grin.

Pap remembered briefly the last time Red did it and how amazing it felt. He  _ couldn’t _ not be eager for a second time, of course he wasn’t expecting it’ll happen a year later.

Papyrus took a deep breath before he answered a brief “Yeah”.

His voice trembled in anticipation and shyness without concealing his stare in the other.

Red moved his wrist lightly and the gray core appeared in his hand. It was odd to find it so dim and fragile, but at the same time it remembered him why he felt so safe with Papyrus, how he had earned his trust. “Beautiful” He sighed, feeling his temperature, the lack of weight and the quick pulsations.

Papyrus was already shaking when his thumb stroked gently the center and the edges in slow movements. Every bone in his body began to tingle as a sensation of light pressure took his ribcage.

But Sans didn’t stop there this time. Taking the core closer to him, he exposed his tongue and gave a soft lap across the surface without breaking eye contact with the other.

Papyrus’ tongue lolled out automatically as he gasped to the feeling of the wet and smooth appendage on his soul.

“Don’t… Ah!” His spine arched in a sweet, electric jolt and he covered his mouth with one of his hands in the next lick.

Red smirked. “Why? You’re enjoying it…” He felt the core in his palm already losing his stability, the magic spreading and shining with a slight moist texture.

Of course he wanted to make Papyrus come from just licking him this way, his expression was already very arousing, but he could save that for later. His intentions were  _ different  _ today.

Pap gave up on trying to hide his voice and he would’ve given up in keeping his control if weren’t for the little hand guiding his’ to Sans’ chest.

They looked at each other when Red’s soul appeared on Papyrus’ palm and the tall skeleton realized.

There was two reasons for what  _ soul sex  _ could be used. The most common was pleasure, since souls were sensitive and feelings could be shared through magic.

The other was almost considered…  _ dangerous _ . It was rare to find monsters that had done it. The meaning of it was an eternal bond and commitment to the very last moment of their lives. Maybe it was the equivalent of the human marriage but there was  _ issues  _ with the magic and the  _ restrictions  _ this kind of bonding gave that did made the other actually  _ tied. _

And both of them knew the reason for what they  _ needed  _ that bond. If something ever happened to any of them in their own timelines, the other will feel it immediately. They would be able to follow the other wherever they were.

Papyrus sat on the bed and kissed the short skeleton tenderly, a bit nervous but excited as well.

They shifted to get into a position both were supported to look and feel the exact moment that everything happened.

Red rested his back on the wall and Papyrus laid between his legs, the back of his skull over the short’s skeleton’s chest. They looked at their souls on each other’s hands. There was a delicious mixture of nervousness and anticipation in the ambience, even some arousal. But more than anything the love and the trust they felt for each other.

Their souls hummed in sync and shone brightly to the closeness, their hands cradling them to decrease the distance and press them together.

The surfaces fizzed on the contact and both of their bodies stiffened. Papyrus gasped softly and pronounced Red’s name in need. It was hard to keep his view focused while this was happening, they wanted to take it slow and feel the other while they did it. Their souls began to fuse and melt into each other, every beat synchronizing as the pleasure grew stronger and stronger every second.

It was very different than the normal touching, the stimulus normally came from the body before it reached the core. But soul fondling and sex make them feel like the heat came from the  _ inside,  _ they felt it from their chests, spreading through their bodies, which made it intense and invasive.

They listened to their desperate breaths and some moans escaped before their souls were completely merged into only one white, scarred but strong core. A slight dark orange glow shone around it and long wisps of magic drew lines and curves in the air.

The sensation of being so intimate and lost in the other was amazing, not only their souls but their feelings were being shared and amplified.

Red clung on the taller skeleton, panting in the side of his skull. He couldn’t even hesitate now, he could feel and  _ know _ exactly what Papyrus was thinking in this very moment.

They looked at each other as their eyes were unfocused. Their bodies went limp after the first minutes, there was a wave of relax and safety taking them to a new level of understanding.

Papyrus smiled shakily as he could, his eye sockets looked like he would close them at any moment. He opened his mouth but only a meek and high pitched moan came out.

_ Fuck _ . He really wanted to say something but he couldn’t find his voice.

Red chuckled almost without breath, the pleasure making the reality so numb he couldn’t think in anything else.

They kissed softly, only feeling each other for a brief moment, enjoying their mixed sensations and temperatures, the peace of being one. The bond wasn’t done yet and they couldn’t keep their souls together for much time. Every second of this was  _ precious. _

Red recovered a bit and took the chance while the other was dazed to summon a wave of pleasure.

Papyrus’ spine arched and he cried out in shock, clutching his free hand on Sans’ femur. “Hnnh… ah, d-don’t, p-please” He gasped desperately, shaking without any type of control.

Red smirked weakly while his bones were rattling. “I know y-you like it…” He said before he clicked their teeth into a chaste kiss.

“Dumbas–Ah!” The tall skeleton jolted to another manifestation of magic.  _ Fucking hell _ , this was too much for his body.

“Are you sure…” Red made a brief pause to catch his breath and speak with a more steady voice “…you want me to stop?” He asked trailing his fingers over his shoulder and curling them around his neck.

Papyrus shivered, worried that his soul may come too fast if this kept going on, but shit, it felt so good, so  _ fucking  _ good.

This was really embarrassing and invasive, it was worse than being trapped in blue magic. So paralyzing yet so delightful he felt like he was going to  _ shatter  _ in pieces at any moment.

The tall skeleton squirmed to another wave making his whole body tense and he somehow managed to stifle one of many moans.

Red licked the side of his skull gently before he spoke shakily one more time. “You haven’t answered me…” He gasped with a very sweet and hoarse voice.

Papyrus writhed in nothing but anticipation for the next wave, but didn’t receive nothing after a long moment, only a low chuckle. “Did you want anything?”

The tall skeleton shivered.  _ Why was he letting Sans control everything? _ He knew he was capable of doing the same to the other but somehow he was getting really aroused and  _ paralyzed  _ from the idea of coming apart by those delicious waves.

Red could feel the warm bundle of magic pulsing and letting him know what Papyrus was thinking. He wanted to tempt the other to his limit, just to make him ask for it.

Red sent a dim and tingly sensation to the tall skeleton, making him arch.

Papyrus seemed already on the edge, and it was hard for Sans to keep controlled like this, since he was feeling everything too.

Pap panted loudly, looking at the short skeleton in a silent plea, squeezing his femur softly. Red nodded, knowing they wouldn’t be able to keep their souls together for much longer.

A thin line of red magic appeared around their core and formed a ring, tightening softly in it and getting lost in the white glow. Papyrus quivered, feeling how his soul was being knotted by Sans’ magic. The short skeleton kissed the side of his skull before he spoke, he didn’t have voice anymore, he could just whisper between weak breaths. “Y-your turn…”

Stretch had a hard time focusing his view again in the soul, he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that little  _ tears  _ began to accumulate in his eye sockets. His magic unstable and about to come formed a shaky ring which, slow and lazy as he was, tied the other in a gentle manner.

“R-Red… I c-can’t…” The tall skeleton gasped before he brought a hand to his half opened teeth.

Sans stopped him and pressed his own fingers on the other’s mouth. “Hey c-c'mon, don’t do that” He grunted opening his jaw as his fingers pushed and massaged his tongue.

Papyrus would’ve complained if weren’t for how lost he was in the connection and his feelings. Everything was amplifying and translating into pleasure. His body squirmed one last time in desperation and he cried out with his orgasm, unable to hold his voice thanks to the little hand keeping his mouth open.

Sans kicked his legs and pushed the heavier body over his’ by lifting his hips when their souls separated during the orgasm. He bit Papyrus’ shoulder firmly to stifle his voice into a strained groan.

Papyrus panted looking to another point of the room, dazed with the feelings and the solemnity as his soul was a bit tight and in slight pain because of the knot. It took a couple minutes before he glanced to Red’s soul and smiled weakly, exhausted…  _ And happy. _

Thin and delicate threads of orange magic carved the surface with little swirls, it was the marking of his belonging, the eternal bond they shared from today on.

 

Next morning they woke up in an awkward stun. Red felt an odd bitterness laying on his tongue as he looked at Papyrus’ sleepy face. He was completely dazed.

It seemed like it wasn’t going to be easy to get used to the odd connection their souls were sharing.

Sans looked the timer in his wrist. He still had one more hour, luckily it would be enough to have Blue’s breakfast tacos he was smelling in this very moment.

They left the bed slowly, dressed up and went downstairs with long yawns, almost without trade any words.

“Good morning!” Blue chirped without looking at them, totally focused on his task.

“Mornin’ bro”

“Mornin’ Blue” They greeted at the unison. It took a moment for them to realize and glance to the other with awkward grins when Blue chuckled.

There was nothing as pleasant as wake up together and being able to share a table with Blue, it was almost like nothing had changed. It felt like home.

Red missed those days, but he also liked to think things were better now. Boss was a bit calmer lately and he could come to visit the two brothers anytime.

_ Oh, speaking about brothers…  _

He swallowed a lump stuck on his throat and cleared his voice. “Hey, y’know what?” Red suddenly spoke when the other short skeleton placed a dish in front of him.

The two brothers looked at him with curiosity, their attention made Sans a bit uncomfortable as he glanced at Stretch with insecurity. “I… I spoke to my brother some days ago about you” He mentioned trying to hide the stiffness on his shoulders.

Papyrus had to tighten his jaw so it wouldn’t fall on the table. He was almost convinced he would need to push a bit further to get Red to be honest with his sibling.

“He wants to… meet you or whatever” He said with a shrug, his nervousness a bit more visible.

The tall skeleton smiled and his cheeks flushed lightly. All of this was actually pretty awkward for him, it didn’t matter how much he tried to act cool about it, the anxiety was something he’d have to deal with. He chuckled trying to imagine Red speaking about him with his Papyrus. 

“Sure” Stretch answered simply, shrugging slightly. They shared an awkward and insecure stare. For a moment, being overfocused in each other tasted like sugary cotton candy.

“We’ll get to meet Red’s brother?!” Blue suddenly broke their little bubble with an excited voice. “Wowie!”

“Wow, easy there buddy, one step at the time” Papyrus smiled at his brother trying to appease the short skeleton noticing Red’s flinch to his reaction.

He knew the other would be reluctant for a while about Blue meeting the other Papyrus. He wasn’t so sure about it either but it was part of inevitable stuff that would happen.

Papyrus gave his brother’s skull a gentle pat and soft chuckles when he began to sulk. He’ll need to wait a little bit more.

Still listening to Blue complaining the tall skeleton looked at the table and arched a brow. He stood up and went to the fridge to take two bottles before sitting back in the table.

Red blushed to the mustard bottle settled in front of him but he took it without saying anything.

“At least promise i’ll meet him soon!” Blue stood in his chair with both hands in the table, staring at his brother with a frown.

Papyrus looked at Red, searching for his answer since it was his decision after all. Sans blinked and gave the mustard a swig. In the worst of the cases they’ll be there to protect the little kid, so maybe it wouldn’t be _ that _ dangerous… 

With a long sigh, Red nodded to the other slightly, hoping this wouldn’t have a bad ending.

Papyrus winked at the shorter skeleton with a smile. “Sure”

Sans chuckled satisfied before he looked at the clock and a frown appeared in his face. “Oh no, it’s getting late!” He suddenly engulfed his tacos and left the plates in the sink. He gave the other two a quick glance and smiled happily. “Red, are you staying for lunch?” He asked with big starry eyes.

Red scratched the back of his skull with a little grin “Nah, i promised my bro i’d lunch with him today”

Blue’s face relaxed with a hint of disappointment. “Oh… Okay. Goodbye then!” He said before heading to the door. “Bye Pappy!” 

Papyrus lifted his hand and waved it to the shorter skeleton with a smile. “See ya’ bro”

As always, the silence when Blue left the room felt really empty, it really was like something was missing there.

Anything that they could say from now on was left over, it wasn’t necessary. They had a  _ long path _ in front of them as an eternity together seemed oddly brief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
